


Liars Make the World Go Round

by lunar47



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repository for all my Pretty Little Liars drabbles. Ratings and pairings will change as more are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars Make the World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotionsMistressM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/gifts), [Spink75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spink75/gifts).



> This particular piece was written years ago but I've only just gotten around to posting it.
> 
> Aria wants to spill the secret about her relationship with Ezra. Set when things were strangely less complicated in Rosewood.

Sometimes Aria wants things to change, needs them to change. They’ve been living in limbo for months, keeping their love a secret from friends, family and the public at large. Not that she really wants her family to know but it’s hard to keep secrets around her friends…and A. The mysterious A seems to know all, and he or she definitely has the ability to turn her whole life upside down. It worries her.

She leans into Ezra on the couch and runs her hand through his hair. She’ll wait to tell others, for him, because he’s worth the effort.


End file.
